


The Place to be

by CastorInTheForest



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastorInTheForest/pseuds/CastorInTheForest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trans Alex Hamilton finds his train ride turn out better than expected when he meets a rather good looking young man with a Trans flag badge pinned onto his backpack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Place to be

Alex jostled his way through the bustling, peak hour crowd, his eyes downcast as he pushed his way through the packed subway station onto his train. Pulling his beanie down lower over his head, ensuring his long hair was tucked up inside, he stood warily inside the carriage waiting for the doors to slide shut. As the train picked up speed he dropped his satchel to the ground between his feet and adjusted his hoodie so it was sitting just right. He tried staring blankly at his feet, though the hot prickling on the back of his neck told him that people in the carriage were staring at him. Shoving his hand further into his pockets, he glanced furtively around the carriage, and to his delight saw that most people had resumed staring into phones or books. 

Alex checked his watch for what felt like the billionth time. Time was creeping by so slowly and the carriage was so stuffy. Fumbling around for his drink bottle then proceeding to take a swig of water, Alex realised that his beanie, hoodie and baggy pants probably weren’t the best choice of clothing for the warm spring weather. He couldn’t wait to get off the hot train and into the cool familiarity of the streets of New York. He tried to surreptitiously adjust his binder under his hoodie so that he passed somewhat-adequately. The train stopped again and more people surged on. Alex scanned the crown to make sure no-body he knew was there to catch him, and his eyes fell upon a group of three boys clustered near him. 

“Oi, shut up Mulligan that was one time” the shortest of the boys said to a tall guy who was probably Mulligan, while punching him light heartedly on the arm. 

“Besides, I’m so much better at English now!” Alex noted the shorter guy had a French accent

“Right, sure, Laff”, said Mulligan, sarcasm dripping from his voice. “You totally didn’t call my sister pregnant because you thought she was fat or anything”

“Non!” Laff exclaimed, “I meant prévenant. It mean, uh, considerate, in French. Promise!”

“Its okay, man. I forgive you.” replied Mulligan, laughing, whilst intertwining his hand with that of the shorter boy, Laff.

“Omg guys, stop with the PDA” cried the third boy, who until this point Alex hadn’t noticed yet. He was fairly tall, with a slight build and a pixie-like face. Alex thought he was adorable. He felt himself going red as he looked the boy up and down. Just as he was about to look away, Alex noticed an interesting badge pinned onto the cute boy’s backpack. It was a rectangle of blue, white and pink stripes which Alex instantly recognised as the transgender flag. He felt a jolt of excitement in his stomach, wondering about whether he was seeing someone who was just like him, or simply an ally. 

Before he could think about it any more, Alex blurted out “Are you trans?”

“Sorry, what?” The boy said, turning around slowly to face Alex.

Alex blushed furiously. “Sorry, it’s just that I’m trans and I’m not out yet and I don’t know anyone else who is and I just saw the trans flag on your backpack and I thought that you might have been trans and I’m sorry if you’re not but I just got excited and yeah I’m sorry.” He spilled out, all in a jumble.

“Woah, kid, slow down. It’s okay, stop apologising. Yes I’m trans, ftm. The name’s John. John Laurens.” He said, a kind smile playing across his lips. “And you? What’s your name, man?”

“Alex, Hamilton.” Alex could feel the eyes of John’s friends on him, and suddenly felt self-conscious about how well he was passing.

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you Alex,” said John, reaching for Alex’s sweaty hand, shaking it with a firm grip. “This is Lafayette,” he said, gesturing to the shorter French boy, “and this is Mulligan” he said, pointing to the taller of the two, who was probably Lafayette’s boyfriend. 

“It’s really nice to meet you guys” Alex stuttered out, “Sorry if I came across as rude or annoying before, I promise I’m not a weirdo.” The boys all laughed

“Nah, you’re alright. We are all weird here!” smiled Lafayette

“Anyways man, how old are you?” inquired Mulligan

“17.” Replied Alex. “I know I don’t look it. I haven’t started T so I still look like I’m a child. How old are you guys?”

“17, just like you, but I’ve been on T since I was 15, so I look more my age” said John

And so Alex sunk into a cheery conversation with John, Mulligan and Lafayette. Alex got to know them all, their queer stories, what music they liked, and he figured they were a pretty cool bunch. They had similar interests and a wicked sense of humour. After a while talking to them Alex felt himself loosen up, become far more comfortable with himself. 15 minutes flew bye, and not before long Alex heard the conductor announce that his stop was up next.

“Sorry guys, this is me,” Alex said glumly. “I guess this is goodbye” He extended his hand to farewell them, when Laurens waved it away.

“It’s alright, we’re all getting off here too!” voiced Laurens, his voice full of cheer, “We were just going to wander around, grab a bite to eat then head off to watch a new action movie”

“Would you like to join us?” Inquired Mulligan

“Yeah, if that’s alright, I mean. I just met you, so if it makes it weird then you don’t have to let me tag along.”

“Nah, dude, its fine. You need to learn to talk less, take it easy, smile more,” said Laurens “besides, this squad could do with a few more good looking people, it’s hard being the only one, no offence fellas.”

Off they went, Alex fitting in easily with this new group of people. After a few hours or so of wandering around the streets of New York, he began to feel more at home that he ever had. 

After lunch, they headed off to a cinema to watch a trashy action film, complete with 2 hours of massive gun fights interspersed with trashy plot line. Alex was having a great time. It certainly beat his original plan of wandering around the city alone and maybe feeding some ducks at a pond. He glanced over at Lafayette and Mulligan halfway through the movie to see them making out passionately, oblivious to the rest of the world.

“Those two really need to get a room” whispered Laurens to Alex, as some guy got his head blown off on screen

“I don’t really mind PDA” Alex whispered back, “it’s cute in small doses”

“Small doses?” asked Laurens

“Yup” 

“Like this?” Laurens slid his hand into Alex’s and grasped it firmly. Alex felt a jolt go through his body, and a smile creep onto his face

“Yup” replied Alex, feeling at a loss for words

“What about this?” questioned Laurens, pulling Alex in closely and planting a soft kiss on his forehead. 

“That’s okay too” whispered Alex in a tiny voice. Everything felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Any pointers or writing tips would be appreciated. Also if you could leave a comment, that would be great. I live off of comments. Have a great day! :)


End file.
